Heaven torn Asunder
by tayloredfit
Summary: BIOWARE OWNS. This is going to start out slow and short but hang with it, it'll get better! On another note... This is a romantic adventure between the Inquisitor and a certain Commander... Enjoy! Please Review!
1. Prologue

**AN**: Sorry guys my story took a completely different turn in my head. Please don't hate but I had to change the Prologue.

"For almost a thousand years, the world believed it was in the hands of the Maker. And now many believe that you are the agent of His will. Whatever the truth is, that belief gives you power." –Vivienne.

A member of the noble Trevelyan family from Ostwick in the Free Marches. The Trevelyan family has close ties with the Templar Order and you were raised to be a devout and loyal Andrastian. Though at times you did not relish this, you were expected to follow in your families' footsteps and start training in the Order as a Templar. You were sent to the conclave to help your family aid in the proceedings dealing with the war between Templar and Mages.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Slowly, slowly my eyes start to open. I can feel parts of my body, it feels strange…

After a minute of lying still on the ground and slowly letting my body regain its bearings, I push my arms out in front of me and slowly, with a lot of effort, I pull myself up and stand. I look around in confusion as to where I'm at, I can barely see anything with how dark it is and all the creepy green fog swirling around me.

I suddenly saw a faint light on the ground, I turned around and peered up, at a beam of light shining down from the sky? Within the light was a figure, the figure seemed to have the shape of a woman, and was glowing a brilliant white. She appeared to be standing atop a grand staircase, a good 30 feet up. I started forward, slightly blinded by the ever swirling green fog, and prayed to whatever gods may be listening that I was headed in the right direction. After a few minutes of walking in an eerie silence, following the light in the sky like a beacon, I heard something.

There! There it is again, what is that? It sounded like a cross between a faint hissing and a clicking noise. Within seconds the sound multiplied, bombarding me from what sounded like all sides. I spun around and saw faint shadows quickly progressing towards where I stood. I didn't waste any time standing there another minute, I turned back towards the light and pushed my body forward as quickly as my legs could muster, and I ran as if all the demons of Thedas was on my heels.

Faster and faster I pushed myself, my lungs felt like they were on fire from all the exertion. I could feel my blood pumping through my veins and my muscles were tight with anxiety. I almost ran right into a pile of rubble near the top where it looked like the staircase was disintegrating. I quickly look for the easiest route and set out climbing, briefly glancing back to see what looked like a horde of black spiders, but there was something different about them. I quickly push the notion from my head, I can ponder such things after the immediate threat is over and I'm hopefully still alive, I think with an almost delirious exasperation. I looked up as the light I've been pushing myself towards suddenly becomes blinding, but I can clearly make out a helping hand reaching out towards me. I struggle to get there, using all my strength to pull myself up enough to reach her. For a split second, I feel the softest caress against my fingertips, and all sound around me ceases to exists, I can't even hear the sound of my own breathing.

And then nothing….


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Lady Pentaghaust!" A young scout came running towards her.

"What is it?" Her hard accent making her voice sound terse. A young woman who looked to be in her early twenties turned around with her hands on her hips, a long broadsword hanging from her side. Her black hair is kept short and close to her head, a very sensible hairstyle. Her skin seems to be slightly pale compared to the rest of her countrymen, her dark eyes lined in kohl in a way that adds to her intimidating stare. She was a beautiful woman, but you could see a constant storm brewing inside of her, it was in the lines of her body and you could catch glimpses of that storm behind her eyes too.

"I have a strange report for you ser." The scout said breathlessly, holding out a report. Cassandra took the offered report and dismissed the scout, simply telling her to go find Lilianna for instructions.

Turning away towards a window, letting her eyes briefly look upon what everyone has been calling the Breach, it sent shivers down her back, and certainly not in a good way. She finished opening the report and about dropped it…

Someone had been found, someone had survived the explosion at the conclave, her mind started racing in a hundred different directions and after a few moments seemed certain that there was no way someone could've survived that without either receiving help… or they were responsible.

Leaving the report sitting on a desk Cassandra purposefully heads to where Lilianna has been overseeing things from, who better to take into an interrogation than a spymaster. Lilianna turns around as if sensing her. The sunlight catches a strip of her bright red hair peeking out from underneath a hood. Her delicate, porcelain face a weapon that she has seen used to further advance most Holy's reach from Ferelden to Orlais. Lilianna had been a bard for years, now that training serves her well this day, when they both had first met one another, Lilianna was outspoken but embarrassed about her past, it seemed to Cassandra that over the last decade that they've spent serving the Divine, it's almost as if she had accepted her past.

"Have you heard of the survivor?" Cassandra asks without standing on ceremony, a perk I guess you could say of working with someone for close to a decade.

"Yes, though she is in no condition to be interrogated if that is why you are here. The alchemist in town has been tasked with overseeing to her health. From what I understand she has yet to regain consciousness. I have instructed this gentleman that, at first signs of her waking up, we are to be informed and the guards stationed to watch her will relocate her to a holding cell and chain her."

Cassandra glared at her, "It seems you are very well informed."

"Cassandra, now is not the time to let our emotions cloud our judgment. I would indeed be concerned if I was not more informed than those around me, after all I am a spymaster. She would not want us fighting with one another right now." Lilianna said, her voice almost breaking at the end. Cassandra sighed turning her back to the young woman, she knew she was right and she also knew that Lilianna was taking Justina's' death just as hard.

"I'm sorry Lilianna, I know you loved her too." With that said, Cassandra left to go check and see how things were elsewhere.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry about the delay, but the holidays were hectic! Enjoy. Happy New Year! 2015

CHAPTER THREE

I open my eyes just barely and I see the blurry image of a face leaning over me. I try to blink away the sleep and clear my vision, but before I could, something weird smelling was shoved underneath my nose and everything went black again.

Dripping. I hear the sound of dripping, why? Why is it hard, groggy, my head feels so cloudy. I could feel myself slowly coming to, but it was hard. 'Was I drugged?' I couldn't help thinking, it feels like that's right. I blink my eyes open, scared at what I was going to find when I awoke. To my relief it was dim, I blinked a couple times to let my eyes adjust themselves, and slowly everything came together. I was laying on a cold stone floor with little puddles here and there, leaks in the thatched roof letting melting snow in. A guardsmen stood at attention in front of me holding out his weapon at me, his eyes were dark and steady and that's when my body went on high alert. If I make one wrong move right now they might kill me, I can't recall what happened and how I ended up this way, but I can see hate emanating out from within this man.

I sit up slowly, my eyes never leaving his. Whoever my captors are, have my wrist shackled with heavy irons. But not just _any_ kind of irons, they even went all the way as to clap me in the irons especially made for mages. '_Do_ _they_ _think_ _me_ _a_ _mage_?' I very carefully started taking in my surroundings, I lowered my head to let the hair on the right-side of my head fall into my face as to make a curtain of sorts, my left side was left exposed since it was shaved and braided but the shadows would do adequately to mask my eye movements. I was surrounded in a circle of guardsmen, all with their weapons trained on me, all looking wrecked or furious. I wasn't sure where I was, how I got here, or anything that made remotely sense, so I decided to keep my mouth shut until I figured out what was going on.

And then it started, the pain lanced through my entire left hand, coming from the brief glimpse I got of the green glow emitting from my left palm. It felt as if my muscles and skin were shifting, the pain so blindingly hot running through me I couldn't do anything but cry out, my thoughts even stopped. The guards had all further drawn their weapons on me, a nervous tick all about them. It stopped after a moment and a deep ache started up in its place. But even so, the relief that the searing pain stopped was enough for me. One of the guards' that was behind me hurried off through the wooden door in front of me, no doubt to report to someone what had just occurred. I stared down at my hand and chills broke out along my whole body, 'this is probably why they think I'm a mage,' I think, 'but what in the Maker is it? And how did it get there?' I take deep breathes, trying not to panic.

I don't know how long I sat there, kneeling on the cold, uneven stone floor meditating. Trying to ignore the pain; pain from my hand which periodically it seemed would flare up and also from my wrists, where the skin was starting to chafe from the irons. I sat kneeling, and I couldn't help but feel a strong gut feeling that something big was about to happen. Trepidation was almost choking me.

Then I heard footsteps, soft and light but still distinguishable in the crunching snow. It sounded like three pairs. Then the door that I've been staring at swung open and in walked a Seeker, recognizable by her armor. She had quite the Galt to her steps and an air of suppression about her. She looked stern, disciplined, and like someone who could kill me and not think twice about it. From behind her another woman walks into my "cell", this one has a strange air about her and there's careful calculation to her steps. Between the two of them circling me, like vultures on prey, I can't help but get nervous.

The Seeker moved behind me and brought her mouth close to my ear, I could feel her hot breathe on the side of my face. I turned my head away from her, her voice echoing in my head, and then she withdrew.

"Tell why we shouldn't kill you now." Her accent was thick and intriguing as she spoke. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead." She said, slowly walking around me, I steadily kept my gaze locked on her, weary of her movements. "Except for you." It was hard to keep my concentration fully on her though if I'm being honest, I felt a huge pang deep in my heart as I thought of my cousins and uncles I had there at the Conclave. I felt their loss and suddenly that stubborn, rebellious streak in me died, leaving a cold feeling in its place. I know she wanted me to say something but at the moment I couldn't.

"Explain this!" She said, hostility oozing behind her clipped words, she stepped forward reaching out and snatching up my wrist before harshly releasing me, I felt a little bit of the chafed skin burn a bit as the irons roughly rubbed against the tender spots; causing me to wince much to my disdain.

"I can't." I managed to stutter out, deciding it might be in my best interest to try and cooperate with these people, especially the Seeker, as unstable as she is. Both of them started circling around me, making me feel even more on edge as if I thought that was possible.

"What do you mean you _can't_." The Seeker asked incredulously.

"I don't know what that is, or how it got there." I say beseeching, hoping she'll hear in my voice that I'm telling the truth. If not, I don't know what else I could possibly do.

"You're lying!" She practically growled out, lunging forward and pressing down hard on the middle of the irons, causing pain in my wrists.

The Redhead stepped in, pushing the Seeker away from me. "We need her Cassandra." Ah! So the vile wench has a name, Cassandra the Seeker. The Redhead, who moved a bit like a rogue, fast and light, backed Cassandra up to the doorway. She turned around and gave me a cold dead stare, I felt myself go on the defense.

"So what happens now?" I ask, trying to display in my eyes, the calculated intelligence I saw burning through the Redheads' eyes.

"Do you remember what happened? "How this began?" She asked approaching me with her eyes boring down into mine, the shadows masking her face giving it the intimidating effect I think she was going for. The Seeker started forward as soon as the Redhead spoke, walking around me once more, straining my nerves severely. I drop my head and focus on the question, and my nightmare popped into my head.

"I remember running. _Things_ were chasing me, and then… a woman?"

"A woman?" She asks and I can genuinely hear the intrigue in her voice, either that or she's playing.

"She reached out to me, but then…" and I break off as I strain to remember anything more, its all just blank. Cassandra suddenly steps forward throwing out an arm in front of the Redhead and backs her up towards the door, the roles switched.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the Rift." Cassandra said, which made me nervous, I really don't want to go anywhere alone with her, she'll kill me most likely. The two women exchange a look, what it meant I couldn't even guess at, the Redhead; Leliana then looked over at me and nodded, but I think the nod was for Cassandra. She then turned her back and left, Cassandra walking over to me and taking off the irons to replace them with rope tying my hands together, out in front of me.

"What _did_ happen?" I can't help but ask, hoping she'll answer me and also trying to appear nonthreatening to her, hopefully if she warms up to me she won't chop off my head!

"It will be easier to show you."


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

My mind was reeling, I felt like I was in a dream. Stumbling around from one catastrophe to another. I guess this all felt so surreal because I haven't, really had time to process any of it, Maker I haven't had _any _time. I kept going forward though because I felt as if I had too, if not me then no one. I was the one with this damned mark on my hand. It's hurting more and more, and earlier Cassandra had mentioned something about the mark was killing me; I'm really starting to ponder about that the closer we get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, or their remnants from what I hear. We've been slowly marching up the mountains at a safe distance behind a small army force sent forward to clear the path ahead; as to ensure sound delivery of "_the_ _prisoner_" in one piece; to seal shut a giant hole in the middle of the sky. That happens to have demons pouring out of it; I mean… no pressure or anything. I sigh heavily and adjust my shoulder straps holding my shield on my back and look back over my shoulder to see how everyone else was fairing.

Cassandra had her head down and just kept trudging forward. Despite the fact that she wore only slight winter gear; it may have not been snowing, but it sure felt as if it should be. She was a stubborn one though, she wasn't letting herself show any sign of anything. But I did notice that she kept her fist clenched at her side, and the closer we got the tighter she was clenching them.

Varric, a dwarf we met at the first rift we closed, and Solas, an elven apostate who is quite intelligent, if not just _slightly_ arrogant. Were both hunched over bracing themselves against the cold. I turned back around and looked up seeing that we were nearly upon the ruins; the sun burning through breach in the sky caused an ethereal glow to everything; and it was a sight that sent chills down your entire body. You could hear fighting up ahead and, in response the muscles in my body were starting to tense in preparation. I started up the hill a little faster hurrying to get to the battle and get this over with, and with as many demons were falling out of the breach in the surrounding area on the way up here, I know that the concentration of demons is going to be brutal. This fight is going to be hard won.

And then…

I think that there are moments in time, were you see with a suddenly clarity that zings throughout your entire body, and it seems your senses go into overdrive. It is a moment that is captured in time, it's beautiful and breathtaking; and can completely catch you by surprise or at the sheer awe at the situation. Cassandra, Varric, and Silas took off ahead of myself to join in the frey, I kept moving forward but slower now. I could see the world moving around me, I was still taking in the battle field, but it was as if my entire focus was drawn towards the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on. It's silly for this moment to be happening, especially surrounded in the midst of battle and death; I don't even really know how I manage to notice him that quickly and with this much intensity, I don't know what made him stand out. It was weird and amazing all at the same scary time. It is a moment I will never forget, his polished armored body moving with a strong precision, his black and red feathered cloak caused him to stand out a bit, his face was strong and determined looking, his thick wavy blonde hair was slightly slicked back.

I seemed to instantly snap out of my daze and barely managed to dodge a fire blast from a Rage demon. Vile creates those, they were giant creatures the size of a very large man. Their bodies, if you could call it that, seemed to be of a lava substance; they even gave off the stench of sulfuric acid. It was a creature of the fade so it possessed magical abilities, Rage demons controlled fire. I held my shield out in front of me, hoping it would be enough to deflect any more fire attacks. The sword I carried in my right hand, having to grip the hilt tightly, my skin gritting against the leather binding, to make up for the blade being unbalanced; it will have to do. With my armor of seemingly little protection in a fight, I was going to have to try to steer clear of attacks, and outmaneuver the enemy to flank, flanking will guarantee me an opening. A chance to sink my blade in deep will do massive damage, hopefully bleeding out the creature enough to weaken it if not kill it.

The creature lunged forward in my direction attempting to reach out one of its clawed hands to take a swing at me. I jumped backward almost knocking into a soldier fighting behind me. I raced around to the right, making a wide berth of the monster, trying to reach its back-side. I wasn't having much luck though, as the creature kept turning its attention to me, as if it could sense my intentions. I looked around trying to think of something else. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the glowing green glare of the rift, the rift that let in the current host of demons they were engaged with. I wonder….

I ran up to the rift, standing directly underneath of it and thrust my hand skyward. I felt the surge of raw power and an icy heat building in my hand and shooting down my arm; until the rift reacted and shot out bolts of green energy through the sky and striking all the demons left on the battle field. The demons all reacted as if they had all been struck by lightning, seemingly putting them all in a temporary state of paralysis, not for very long, but long enough that all the armies forces could cut them down; finishing the battle. I looked up and saw the light in the rift change and that was my signal to close it. Seal it shut forever.

"Sealed as before, you are becoming quite proficient at this." Solace said quietly walking up beside me and giving me as what I took to be a head nod of approval.

Varric walked up beside him cutting in, "Lets hope it works on the big one." I found Varric strange sense of humor slightly more amusing than I should ever admit.

"Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the Rift? Well done." And I couldn't help but stare as he walked closer and closer standing about only ten feet away. His eyes never really left mine, and the look within them I couldn't decipher.

Cassandra heavily sighed and slightly turned her body towards me. "Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner's doing." I couldn't help but scoff at her use of the word prisoner in my head, but regardless she means well and I took an opening and stepped closer towards her and this _Commander_.

"Is it? I hope they're right about you, we've lost a lot of good people getting you here." I saw in his eyes that there was no malice within them as he spoke, but the words still cut a little, people gave their lives to get me here, if I can't seal this breach, it will have all been for vain. I don't want to carry a burden like that, but then again I wouldn't have to carry for long, I'm sure soon after my failure I'll perish too. Meanwhile, a part of me couldn't help but note that as he was talking the Commander was steadily walking closer towards me to where now we only stood a few feet away from one another.

"I hope they're right too," I couldn't help but say, dropping my head and staring at the ground.


End file.
